


The Act of Forgiving

by renysen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy doesn't just let things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Forgiving

Luffy doesn't just let things go.

He's not that simple minded. He knows he can't pressure people to trust him and he knows that he'd be hurting them by making them tell him their problems. He knows because he's just the same. So he pushes all of his fears, worries and doubts away until he forgets them.

There's always an adventure waiting to happen.

He usually doesn't have to wait long until something happens to keep him distracted. He bothers his crew when there is literally nothing else to amuse himself with.

Luffy allows time to pass deliberately before he actually thinks about things that bother him because he can't go back and ruin things by not trusting his nakama or second guessing what he has to do in the moment.

He doesn't always ask question to understand why things happened. Not always. Some things just don't merit going over because no matter how much time passes, no matter what excuses one can give against it. Nothing will ever make it better.

So he pushes it down and away.

He won't get angry at Sabo because he finally returned and that's more than he could possibly ask for.

He won't get angry at Dragon because he doesn't know the man and can't come to care. His childhood with Ace, Makino, Dadan and Shanks was good and he would never give it up for a stranger.

He won't get angry at Ace for standing up for his nakama. It's just something one does for their nakama. It makes sense. He's just sorry there was nothing he could do to make sure Ace survived it.

He won't get angry at Zoro for never officially being his first-mate because their vow still stands. Zoro can leave whenever he likes to achieve his ambition of being the world's greatest swordsman. He partially won't get angry because Zoro does the job anyway.

He won't be angry at Robin because, after being lonely for so long, he understands that after a while you start telling yourself things that aren't true and you can do things you normally wouldn't because anything is better than being lonely, but it's not. You can't give in. You can't.

Luffy doesn't just let things go.

It takes a while. He breathes and thinks and let's time bring things up again so he can solve which worries he still has. It's a slow process. It gets better when there are more important things to think about, but it goes away on it own.

So when the enemy is ganging up on him and he can't defend all his openings. His body knows that Zoro will be there even if his mind still struggles with it. He's pretty sure his Observation Haki is part of the reason he has never been injured when he has immobilized by doubt, but the certainty of seeing Zoro take his place by his side is enough to quench that doubt until the next time is makes it's appearance.

Nami may call him a scatterbrain and simple and too-trusting, but he knows that his nakama loves him for it, so he will continue fighting those demons until he's defeated them.

Not today, not tomorrow. He will bid his time and everything will pass.

Until it doesn't and Luffy holds this hate close to his heart because it is one thing to forgive his nakama and quite another to forgive Akainu. He will never forgive him.

So the hate grows and festers inside him. He holds it close like he holds the love he has for his nakama, so when it grows hot and merciless his nakama can dampen the fire and he can think and plan and wait for the moment he kills that bastard. He won't get out of his way to kill him -his dreams are more important after all- but he will definitely do it if that man ever shows his face before him again.

His crew doesn't know this side of him, but there's plenty he won't tell his crew and that's fine.

He'll just hold it in. Sort it out in his head and push it away until it's time.

There's always an adventure out there to keep him distracted.


End file.
